A Collection of Jaya
by The Gray Ninja246
Summary: Title says it all. It's going to be Jaya one-shots and two- or three-long chapter stories. Taking requests (rating must be at a max T, but I will also do K and K Plus stories, so just keep an eye out on the rating in the chapter titles). Don't like, don't read, no flames.
1. Thunderstorm (T)

**Yes, this is another Jaya fanfic. It's rated T for good reasons, too.**

**I don't own Ninjago**

* * *

(Kai's POV)

"Is it _still_ raining?" I whined as I gazed out the window of the game room. "Come on! It's been raining for the past twelve hours!"

"Actually, Kai," Frosty said, "it has only been raining for the past five point forty-three hours."

"I wasn't asking to be corrected, Zane! Gosh! You _seriously_ need to know when to keep your mechanical mouth shut!" I snapped ferociously.

"Kai, there is no need to be blunt and sharp with the nindroid," Nya chided me from where she and Jay were snuggling together on the couch. He had his arms wrapped around her waist while hers were wrapped around his neck, and they were pressed up against each other pretty hard. Cole was sitting as far away from them as possible, so he was practically sitting on the armrest, because my little sis and Jay were hogging practically the entire thing!

"Forgive me, then!" And with that, I turned and stormed out of there.

* * *

(Nya's POV)

I sighed as I watched my fiery-tempered brother stalk out of the game room, seething with fury…and I suspect it was more to the rain than to Jay and me.

It was quiet after that, say for the sound of the rain pounding against the _Bounty_ and the thunder as it rumbled, growled, and snarled, shaking the entire ship sometimes.

"I'd better go check on him," Cole eventually sighed, getting up and then leaving the room. Zane followed after a moment's pause, Lloyd close behind the Ice Ninja. After he left, it was only Jay and me.

Jay tightened his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him…as if we weren't close enough as it was already.

"I'm kind of surprised to see you not running around this place shirtless," I began, "waving your arms above your head and yelling because of all the energy from the lightning."

"Do you _want_ me to?" he murmured as he began to gently nuzzle the area right below my ear.

"Um, not really. Not that I don't enjoy seeing you shirtless," I added hastily, "but I frankly don't want Kai coming after you screaming things at you with his Golden Sword on fire, that's all."

Jay snorted. "The only reason why he doesn't like the rain is because fire can be destroyed by water."

I looked at him, and he returned my slight glare with an innocent look. But I didn't stay mad for long. Instead, gazing deep into his deep sky blue eyes, I felt my anger turn to its opposite. Jay must have sensed what I was thinking, because he leaned towards me.

His lips claimed mine, and I felt my heart begin to speed up at a rapid pace. My eyes closed as he deepened the kiss, and I pulled his head closer.

My senses are being overloaded by the storm and Jay…but mostly Jay. The storm's just the background noise…a very _romantic_ kind of background noise, and I think it's goading Jay on.

He's the first one to break the kiss, but my lungs were out of oxygen too. We breathe heavily for a few moments, and as the lightning flashes, it gives him a temporary raccoon's mask (you know how raccoons have those black masks on their faces around their eye area? That's what I'm trying to say.), and his eyes threatened to drown me as he leaned in for another kiss.

I was too absorbed in the moment of his warm lips pressed against mine that I didn't notice him gently lean me back so that my back was on the couch and he was on top of me, still hugging my waist. Eh, like I really cared, anyway.

"You know, if he walks in on us right now, he'll murder both of us," I said in a husky whisper.

"Lemme fix that." Jay got up and walked over to the door before closing it and locking it. "Now, he'll have to bust it open if he wants to kill us."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed his shirt in my hands, pulling his chest hard against mine while wrapping my legs around his waist. "Just shut up and kiss me, Jay."

He more than willingly leans down and kisses…the side of my neck.

"You didn't say that I couldn't kiss your neck," he murmured, his lips moving against the bare skin of my neck. I closed my eyes as he slowly made his way down to my collarbone before going back up to my jaw.

"Sometimes I wonder if you go out of your way to annoy me like that," I sighed, my eyes still closed.

"And if I do, by any chance?"

"Then you are just downright-" I stopped, searching for the right word. I opened my eyes and I saw Jay's hovering above mine.

"Then I'm downright what?" He seemed to be teasing me and enjoying every second of it.

"See if you can guess what it is."

"Ooh, I _love_ word guessing games!"

I couldn't contain the smile any longer, and it broke out onto my face. "Four letters, begins with S and ends in Y."

"I'm taking that as a compliment," he murmured before leaning down. He gently caught my lower lip with his teeth, careful not to apply any other amount of pressure other than to lightly hold it. The tip of his tongue brushed against it, and I moaned softly.

He released my lip and withdrew slightly, but I threw my arms around his neck and pulled his head down to mine, pressing my mouth hard against his.

His right hand slid under my neck, supporting it and arching it in a smooth curve. He pulled away from my mouth before dipping his head to kiss the V-shaped area right in the middle of my collarbone and at the tip of my sternum.

I moaned again, this time a little louder than a few moments ago, as he began to slowly make his way up my throat. I tightened my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck, and my heart was refusing to slow down as Jay began to take his shirt off, which he tossed to the side. Instead, my heartbeat suddenly spiked to a fast and rapid beating, like I had just run a marathon at the same head-on run the entire length.

He placed his hands on my hips before slowly sliding them up my sides. Once they reached my armpits, they slid underneath my back to my shoulder blades, and he pressed his hands against them, pushing me hard against him.

He kissed me hard, and I thought for sure I was going to explode into little bits and pieces as his tongue gained entry to my mouth.

I slid my hands down his neck and over his chest and abs. He was actually pretty small compared to the other guys, but frankly, I didn't care. Besides, Zane is too tall, Cole is too bulky, and Kai and Lloyd are somewhere in between muscular and slim. Jay's on the lithe, slim side and that is completely fine by me.

"I don't know how to describe you." Jay's voice was hoarse and husky at the same time as he gazed down at me. "There are just too many words out there, and I don't know which words to use."

I smiled up at him before wriggling to adjust my position, because I was getting to be a little cramped in my current position. "How about you just choose one word that you think describes perfectly."

He paused for a moment before leaning in so that his lips moved against my ear, "Beautiful." And then he kissed my cheek, slowly traveling to my mouth.

"Naturally," I sighed, just a split second before he kissed my mouth, gently and teasingly.

The rain outside begins to lash at the windows, as if furious that it's being denied entry into the _Bounty_. The lightning dances across the sky, and the thunder sounds like a deep bass drum or a loud crash of cymbals.

"What the heck are you doing?" I asked him, surprised, as he suddenly picks me up.

"What's it look like I'm doing?" he answers with a very flirtatious look through half-closed eyes.

I open my mouth to answer, but he presses his mouth hard against mine, his tongue sliding quickly in between my opened lips, and then I feel the wall be pressed up against my back.

I tighten my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck, because he is virtually the only thing pinning me against the wall _and_ from falling.

He brushes his lips against mine, as soft as a chick's downy feather, teasing me with the anticipation of a full, long kiss, which he is denying me. I moan as his lips ghost gently back and forth across mine, and he places his hands on my hips before slowly sliding them underneath my thighs to my knees before going back.

A bolt of electricity runs through my as if he shocked me, but instead, he's just rubbing his hands over the base of my thighs where they meet my knees. I moan louder, and he kisses my lips with a deep one, filled with passion.

I'm tingling all over, and as Jay slowly slides his hand under the hem of my tunic and begin to climb up my sides, I feel like someone has set my blood and nerves to fire.

We kiss with more passion, and I feel cool air hit my bare stomach as Jay's hands reach my shoulder blades once more. Most of my phoenix tunic is bunched up on the tops of his wrists, and my entire abdomen and half my ribcage is exposed.

"I wish we could do this more often," Jay groans in between our desperate kisses.

"I know," I sigh, and my chest is pressed hard against his as his hands push against my shoulder blades once more.

"You're so beautiful that it's torture," he said as he kissed my throat, hard.

"Torture in what way?" I gasp as his lips move in a slow, teasing way down my throat to the top of my sternum.

"I don't know; it just is." He begins to shake, and my legs let go of his waist so that I can stand on my own feet.

He drops to his knees in front of my and places his forehead against my bare stomach. After a few moments, he tilts his head back so he can look up at me.

"We're going to need to do this another time," he says as he slowly stands up.

"Ya think?" And I push my mouth against his. He wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me close to him for roughly the third time.

"Tomorrow night, spare bedroom," he murmurs against my mouth.

* * *

**I know, an abrupt ending to a Jaya story. I'm wondering, should I do a second chapter, which would be the last sentence, or do a sequel? O just leave it where it is?**

**Tell me how it was in the reviews (no flames), and thanks for reading! :D**


	2. Thunderstorm 2 (T)

**Well, ta-da! Here is the second chapter that you guys wanted, and it has a _lot_ of adjectives (which are my specialty). Hopefully, it has a lot of adjectives.**

**I also had to switch between past and present verbs, otherwise I wouldn't have known what to do, so that's why if you see how in one sentence it'll be past, but then present in the next, and so on and so forth.**

**I don't own Ninjago (unfortunately, otherwise I would make some _serious_ changes concerning these two)**

* * *

(Jay's POV)

I lay on side, pretending to be asleep as I wait for the others to settle down and go to sleep. Ugh, why do they have to take so long to get ready?

After a long three minutes, the light goes out and snores begin to fill the room: Kai's loud obnoxious ones; Zane's gentle and delicate; Lloyd's funny pug-like sounds; and Cole's bear-like snores. I wait five minutes to make sure that they are actually asleep and not faking it (like me).

I toss back my covers and slid noiselessly to the ground before stepping lightly across the floorboards, avoiding the creaky spots. I reached the door and opened it enough to slip through it, closing it behind me.

As I took large strides down the hall to her room, I accidentally ran into her.

She opened her mouth to say something, but I placed a finger against her lips. She closed her mouth and looked at me with those large ebony black eyes that always seemed to kill me every time I looked at them.

We made our way to the spare bedroom, but I stopped right outside the door and slid my hands down over her eyes.

"It's a surprise on what I did with it," I murmured in a soft voice, my lips brushing against her ear.

I opened the door and led her inside the room, closing the door behind us and locking it. We were lucky yesterday to have not been interrupted, and I'm hoping that that luck extends to tonight.

"When can I open my eyes?" she asked me.

"When I tell you to," I answered as I went around lighting candles and making sure that everything was perfect. I did a quick sweep around the room to see if I had missed anything, and I was pleased to see that nothing was out of place.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now," I said once I was behind her once more. I wrapped my arms around her slightly narrow waist, and a smile broke out onto my face as I heard her gasp as she looked at the transformed spare bedroom.

* * *

(Nya's POV)

I couldn't _believe_ what I was looking at. I was expecting for the room to be as plain as always, not this:

The windows had curtains of red with gold trim hanging from them. Tall and thick simple plain white candles were scattered around the room on tables, shelves and on the nightstands, with red and blue ribbons tied around them, their flames casting a glow that gave the room an intimate feel to it. The bed had fresh white linen sheets on it, with red and blue throw pillows. I didn't know that it was a four-poster canopy bed until then, but red filmy curtains hung down from the wooden posts. It amazed me, and I wondered if there were any of Jay's inventions here.

"I take it you like it?" Jay asked, gently rocking back and forth with me pressed up against him.

"Uh, duh, yes. Why wouldn't I?" I answered, turning around to face him. As our gazes locked, he moistened his lips before dipping his head down to my mouth. He paused for a second before capturing my lips.

My body's first reaction is for my heart to suddenly beat faster and faster until I'm sure that it's going to jump out of my chest. The second is for me to close my eyes and to wrap my arms around his neck.

He picked me up, and I wrapped my legs around his waist, still kissing. I don't recall us moving, but I suddenly feel the soft material of the bed gently press against my back.

Jay's arms left my waist and his hands traveled up my arms to the back of his neck, where he gently untangled my hands from his hair. He takes both my hands in his for a moment before pinning my hands on either side of my head. His lips move against mine, and I shiver.

His warm lips leave, and even though our mouths are, like, three inches away, my lips feel slightly cold. His scarred eyebrow rises in a quick flirtatious bounce, and next thing I know, I'm sitting in his lap, my hands curled into his shirt.

His dark blue eyes seem to dance in the flickering candlelight, threatening to drown me, and I just want to stare into them. The bold yellow flecks look like miniature lightning bolts in his eyes, and his gaze seems to draw me closer to him. I lean in towards him, and he welcomes my lips.

His hands move up my back to my shoulder blades, pushing my chest hard against his. My tightly curled hands seem to suddenly go weak, as does the rest of my body, and I slump against him, just wanting him to kiss me. His arms tighten around me, pulling me close against his chest. I shift my position around a little, and I can hear him sigh through his mouth.

The world does a one-eighty once more, and I shiver as he begins to nibble on my lower lip. I tighten my legs around him as he succeeds in capturing my lip in between his teeth, the tip of his tongue gently grazing it, and I moan softly at the light touch.

I release his shirt, letting my hands fall back onto the bed, and he lets go of my lip. He begins to kiss my throat, starting at the top and slowly making his way down towards the tip of my sternum. His hands, firm underneath my shoulder blades, continue to push my chest up against his, and I sigh as he finally reaches the base of my throat.

I wrap my arms around his neck, my fingers burying themselves in his thin russet-colored hair. Thin or not, his hair is incredibly soft, almost like silk, and frankly, I liked messing it up.

Gently, using the tips of his teeth, he began to nip at the delicate skin, and I moaned again, this time louder. Thank goodness the walls were soundproof, and that we were at the far end of the hall, otherwise who knows who could have heard that.

Slowly, Jay began his way back up to my mouth, nuzzling, kissing, and gently nipping different areas of my neck. Whenever he finally reached my mouth, he pressed his lips hard against mine in a deep passion-filled kiss.

His tongue asks entry to my mouth, which I don't deny. While that's happening, his hands slowly travel down my back and sides to the hem of my shirt, slipping underneath quickly before traveling back up my sides…this time against bare skin.

I shiver again as he presses himself against me as hard as he can. His hands are rather cold against the hot skin of my shoulders, and I can feel goosebumps start to ripple down my back at the contact. I wriggle under him, and he begins to massage my shoulders, but how the heck he manages to do that, I don't know.

As Jay pulled back, I let my arms fall to the bed once more. He gave me a look before I flip him onto his back, with me on top of him.

He gazed up at me, and his hands left my shoulders and were now planted firmly on my hips. Then they were sliding up my front to my face. I shivered as they skimmed the sides of my neck to my cheeks. He traced my upper lip with his right thumb before lowering my head down to his so he could kiss me.

"If your brother _ever_ found out about this," he murmured as our mouths were one inch away. "He would kill us."

"Let's not think about that," I whispered, pressing my lips against his in a soft, gentle way.

His left hand slid to the back of my neck, his lips parting and moving against mine.

I slumped against him, still kissing him, but it was as if my upper body strength just suddenly vanished. He wrapped his arms right under my armpits, holding me tightly against him.

I began to pull his shirt off, and he released his hold on me long enough to slip his arms and head out of it before tossing it away from us. His arms wrapped themselves around me once more, and he rolled onto me, smiling down at me. I look up at him, and I see his gaze travel slowly down my face to my neck, sliding down my torso before sweeping back up towards my face.

"I love you," he said in a husky voice.

"I love you, too," I answered, and he leaned down, pressing his mouth hard against mine.

His hands, as if they had a mind of their own, slipped under my shirt and began to crawl upwards at a pace so slow that it was antagonizing.

I wriggled underneath him, my legs tightening around his waist as he pulled me as close to him as possible. His hands skimmed my sides, back, and stomach, even my shoulders, and I felt like someone had set fire to my blood.

Jay pulled away long enough to recover our breath, and he caught my lip in between his teeth. But instead of being careful to use only a minimal amount of pressure, he bit me just enough to cause a small amount of pain, and I moaned, which grew a little louder as he began to tease it with his tongue.

I moan his name, and he murmurs mine in reply.

He lets go of my lip and slowly sits up, pulling me up with him. I look at him with a slightly puzzled face, but he merely smiles at me.

"What are you-" I begin, but he grabs my waist, somehow turns us around so I'm once more on top of him, and pressed his mouth against mine hard, his tongue wasting no time in darting past my parted lips and teeth, seeking to find mine.

His hands slid down from my waist past my rump to the underside of my thighs. My eyes fly open as I look down at him, but he gives me this half-closed eye look that never fails to get my heart racing again, and my eyes eventually flutter shut once more.

As he began to suck on my lower lip, his tongue teasing it, I close my eyes and moan softly. His arms are wrapped around my waist, pulling my hips against his.

I roll him onto his back, my hands planted firmly on the mattress on either side of his head. He looks up at me, and then I realize that my shirt is riding up, exposing my back and stomach. As his lips press hard against my throat, I slowly collapse like multiple times earlier. His hands are now pressed firmly against my bare shoulders under my shirt, forcing me to lay down on him. I moan as he begins to nip the thin layer of skin covering my collarbone and neck. As my moaning grows louder, he rolls back onto me, pressing his mouth against mine so hard that he accidentally bites my lip…not that I really care.

My arms are around Jay's neck, and he wraps his around my upper back so that our chests are pressed hard together. Our lips are still locked, and I begin to feel lightheaded. I pull away and my body relaxes on top of his.

He turns onto his side, and I snuggle as close to him as possible. One of his hands slides under my chin and gently lifts my head up to meet his stunningly dark blue gaze.

"Goodnight, my phoenix," he murmured before capturing my lips with his.

This kiss was soft and gentle, much like a chick's downy feather, and I closed my eyes and allowed myself to become lost in it. His left arm, the one draped over my waist, began to stroke my back. I sighed through my nose, and Jay pulled away, gazing down at me with large eyes.

"Goodnight," I murmured. My eyes began to close, and I was so close to falling asleep whenever Jay got up. I sat up and looked at him as he went around the room, extinguishing the candles.

"Don't want to start a fire," he said as he crawled back in next to me. He pulled the drapes on the open side of the bed and settled down next to me. And together, we drifted off into the dark realms of sleep.

* * *

**And, yeah.  
**

**Hope it was a great second chapter, and, if I find the motivation to, maybe I'll throw in a third chapter. But I don't, because frankly, _now_ what am I supposed to do? Have them kissing and then Lloyd or Cole walk in on them, but fortunately for Jay and Nya, Kai's going grocery shopping with Zane, so he won't be back for another three or four hours? Shoot! I just might actually _do_ that! But I don't know.**

**Review, please! (No flames.) :D**


	3. Thunderstorm 3 (T)

**Presenting chapter 3 of _Thunderstorm_. Hope it's good as the first two (although it is much shorter).**

**I don't own Ninjago**

* * *

(Jay's POV)

I blinked open my eyes, raising a hand to rub them. Next to me, Nya sighed and shifted her position slightly. Her head was resting on my chest, her arm going across my stomach. I didn't want to wake her, so I gently lifted her arm off me and slid out from underneath her. I put a pillow under her head, and she didn't stir as I slowly got off the bed.

I tiptoed over to the closet, opening it up and pulling out a multi-selection coffee maker. It was something that I came up with a few weeks ago, and I had perfected it yesterday. The thing is, only _I_ can start it up, because it runs on lightning. Yep, that's right; a _lightning_-powered coffee maker.

Now if only I had grabbed coffee mugs…

* * *

(Nya's POV)

The delicious fragrant scent of coffee tickled my nose, waking me up. I stretch and open my eyes. No surprise, I'm all alone in the bed, but I roll over onto my other side and there he is, standing in front of what looks like a coffee maker gone extreme.

"Morning," I said as I sat up, the covers falling down to my waist.

"Good morning." He walks over to me and gives me a kiss on the cheek. His dark blue eyes are shining with their usual humorous light as he gazes down at me. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah," I answered. I stretch once more and then swung my legs out from underneath the sheets so that I sat on the edge of the bed. I nod once towards his coffee machine, asking, "So, one of your creations?"

His gaze lights up and he bounds back towards it, draping his arm over the top of it. "This," he announced, "is the Coffee Maker Extreme 3000. It has _all_ of your coffee needs, like mocha, cappuccino, latte, regular, basically any kind of coffee style you want, this baby has it." He patted it, and I smiled at him, rising to my feet.

"I love your imagination," I told him as I walked over to him and put my arms around him. He returned my hug, holding me close to him.

He smelled really good, like rain during a midsummer's thunderstorm. It was a scent that always calmed me, and there were times when I just wanted to snuggle up next to him just so he could hold me. He's really comfortable, too, for snuggling during a movie. The only thing is that Kai's temper can flare up like gasoline when someone takes a match to it, and more than once he's had to force his way in between Jay and I if we were sitting on the couch close together while watching a movie, and there he would stay, with the popcorn bowl on his lap, making sure that Jay and I didn't reach for popcorn at the same time and have our hands touch. One time, though, Jay forgot that Kai was sitting in between us, and so he put his arm around Kai's shoulders, thinking that Kai was me, and Jay even put his head on his shoulder. To say the least, it was rather amusing to me, horrifying to Kai, and embarrassing to Jay.

Jay got me a cup of coffee and handed it to me, his gaze never leaving my face.

"I'm sorry, but why do you keep staring at me?" I eventually asked him, setting my cup down on the table next to the Coffee Maker Extreme 3000.

"I don't know…" He turned his head away to the left and looked away for a moment or two before his chin touched his chest and then looked up at me. As his gaze touched mine, I flung myself at him, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, spinning me around a few times before I felt a wall hit my back. I jumped high enough so I can wrap my legs around his waist, and he moves his arms so that they wrap around my upper back.

My fingers bury themselves into his short, silky hair, and his mouth moves against mine. I shiver, and press my mouth harder against his. Just as his tongue begins to ask entry into my mouth, someone pounds on the door.

"Alright, you two lovebirds," someone calls through the door, "he's gone now, so you can come out, now."

I unwind my legs from Jay's waist, and he goes over and unlocks the door, throwing it open.

"Where is he?" Jay asks Cole, who is standing outside the door.

"Gone to town with Zane for groceries," he answers. "I'm assuming that you two had a nice night last night?"

"Wait…how did you know about that?" I stand in front of him and look up at him. Behind me, Jay clears his throat.

"He and Lloyd helped me get the room ready yesterday," he says, "and since we were running out of food anyways, Zane saw that as an excuse to help get Kai away from here. When did they leave?" The last part was directed at Cole.

"Shoot, I don't know…twenty minutes ago is my guess," Cole answered.

"And they won't be back for another three, four hours?" I guessed, and Cole nodded.

"So if you two want to spend a little more quality time together, go right ahead, and I'll come back and get you whenever they're about done," Cole offered.

I glance at Jay, and I can see that we're thinking the same thing.

"That sounds great, Cole," I said. "Oh, and can we get some breakfast while we're at it, too?"

"Sure thing." He turned and left, and I shut the door behind him, locking it, before throwing myself at Jay once more.

* * *

**And I think that's it for _Thunderstorm_.**

**I'm actually planning on turning this into a collection of one-shots and two- or three-long stories, so yeah. (I am in a _serious_ Jaya mood right now, which is why I'm updating so fast.)**

**Review, please! :D**


	4. Picnic (K)

**Sorry that this took a long time, but school+band+church+extras=no time for me to write. Sorry if this super short, but it's better than nothing. I'll try to get started on the next short story of this ASAP.**

**Oh, and I Love Jay Walker Jaya 4ever, I hope that this will calm you down a little. ;)  
**

* * *

Rated: K

Summary: Jay and Nya go for a nice picnic in the park.

* * *

(Jay's POV)

I finished packing the picnic basket and closed the flap. I picked it up, and I realized that it was much heavier than I thought, but I shrugged and began to walk to the deck, where Nya was waiting.

"About time," she said crisply.

"I had a little trouble cramming everything into the basket," I replied. A slim eyebrow raised, and I knew that it was no use trying to argue against her. I lose at every argument we have (which aren't a lot), so I know trying to protest is useless.

"Come on, we're losing daylight." And with that, I handed Nya the basket, pulled my nunchuks out, and five seconds later, we soaring away into the summer sky in my Storm Fighter.

* * *

(Nya's POV)

"Jay, I have underestimated your lunch-making skills," I announced around a mouthful of potato salad. "This is excellent."

His ears turned bright pink, as if ashamed of the fact. He mumbled something under his breath and took another bite of sandwich.

"Or did Zane make this?" Jay's head jerked up at that, his russet-colored bangs flying with the momentum of the sudden movement, his dark sky blue eyes wide.

"No, I made it myself!" he insisted. "Under Zane's supervision." The image of Jay in Zane's size L pink apron, attempting to use a beater under Zane's careful watch (with Zane standing directly behind him, making notes on a clipboard and wearing black nerd glasses) suddenly popped into my mind, and I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

"What's so funny?" Jay demanded, and I said in reply, "Nothing."

He arched his scarred eyebrow at me, and I batted my eyes at him, giving him an innocent look as my shoulders rose a little before descending smoothly. After a few moments of looking at me, he sighed and dropped his gaze.

"I can never win an argument with you, can I?" he sighed, and my smile turned into a large grin.

"No, you can't."

* * *

**And, yeah.**** But, I have a (tiny) problem...I DON'T KNOW WHAT ELSE TO WRITE! MY BRAIN ISN'T COOPERATING WITH ME AND I CAN'T THINK OF MORE JAYA MOMENTS! *wail*  
**

**So, yeah. Whenever you review, please give me at least 5 suggestions, and I'll see what I can come up. I don't care if it's something like _Thunderstorm_, or something like this (^). So, your support and suggestions are very much appreciated!**

**(insert usual conclusion here) (if you don't know what that is, here it is: Until next time guys, review and have a good day/night and a good week.)**


	5. Game Room Romance (K)

**Thank you so much for all your suggestions! They made me smile. :)**

**This one was suggested by: NinjaofLightning  
**

**(P.S.: I do not own this fabulous couple called Jaya, or Kai or Cole...in short, I don't own Ninjago.)**

* * *

(Jay's POV)

Nya smiled at me before settling herself down in my lap, wrapping her arms around my neck while I put my own around her narrow waist. She drew her knees up, and I pulled her close against my chest. She leaned in to kiss me, and our lips were so close to brushing against each other…and then Kai gave us the death glare.

"Cut it out!" he snapped at us, glaring fiercely at us as his fingers flew across the controls.

"Make us, Kai!" Nya retorted, returning her brother's glare with one of her own.

"Jump, Kai!" Kai's attention snapped back to the screen as Cole's avatar on the TV screen launched a grenade. It flew straight where Kai was, and he jumped too late, so he blew up and had to go back to the checkpoint (which took them five minutes to get from there to where they were now).

"It's my sister, Cole," Kai muttered under his breath.

Cole sighed, his eyes flicking up to the ceiling for a few moments. "Yes, Kai, I am aware that your sister is being pawed at by her boyfriend."

The hothead whipped his head around to look at us suspiciously, and I just gave him an innocent look, as if I hadn't just been pawing at the extremely attractive female that was perched on my lap.

"That's it, you two." Kai paused the game and reached over and grabbed his sister by the collar of her phoenix tunic, dragging her roughly off me and into the tight space in between him and Cole.

What did Kai do to me? Well, to say the least, my knees, hands, and back were hurting after three hours of being his footrest.

* * *

**I'm going to be doing all your suggestions, so keep 'em coming, guys! :D**


	6. Winter Love (K Plus)

**Okay, so last night I went back and reread your reviews for Chapter 4, and this next one is a combination of one of NinjaofLightning, Awesomesauce Samurai 15, and samuraifan282.  
**

**I didn't know what else to do, so I connected the dots and came up with this. I hope the three named above are alright if some of their suggestions are alright combined.**

**I don't own Ninjago.**

* * *

(Jay's POV)

"Nya, dear, I'm sorry, but are you _sure_ that sea blue is your color?" I ask as I look at my girlfriend with a weird expression on my face.

She was dressed in a huge puffy fuzzy coat that was sea blue in color with a lot of white fuzzy trim around the edges. She told me that she put on two pairs of leggings, a pair of skinny jeans, and a pair of sweatpants, her knee-high winter snow/hiking boots laced tightly.

"Too much?" She looked down at herself and twisted so that she was peering over her shoulder to look down her back before she straightened up, looking up at me.

"Just a little," I answered honestly.

"Fine, I'll go change." And with that, she disappeared into her room.

* * *

(Nya's POV)

I peeled the jacket off and tossed it onto my bed before grabbing the hem of my shirt and pulling it over my head, where it quickly joined the coat.

I rummaged through my closet, trying to find my best sweater that didn't have the reindeer on it (I got that sweater as a gag gift from my brother, but none of the guys know that I loved it). I finally found my favorite CuddlDud shirt, a red turtleneck shirt with a cute little penguin stitched onto the collar, and a short sleeved shirt. I quickly changed into that, folding the collar of the turtleneck nicely once I had the short sleeved shirt on.

I grabbed my big red puffy coat, put it on, and grabbed my incredibly soft wool scarf, my rabbit-lined gloves, and my hat. Since my coat was filled with extra down, I waddled to the door and into the hallway.

"This better?" I asked, my voice muffled by my scarf.

"Nya," Jay said, "you've turned into a penguin. I thought this was going to be a walk through the Birchwood Forest, not an expedition in the Arctic."

"It's thirty-three degrees Fahrenheit, Jay," I reminded him. "Now, let's go."

* * *

(Jay's POV)

We walked through the Birchwood Forest, holding hands and commenting on the beautiful snowy scenery.

We reached a large lake that I had no idea even existed in the middle of the forest, but it was frozen completely solid, so we immediately went out into the middle of the lake, slipping and sliding back and forth.

"Come on, Jay!" Nya called over to me from where she was just basically dragging her feet on the ice, her ebony black eyes shining like the sun reflecting off the crisp, pure white snow.

"I'm coming!" I answered, running a little before sliding over to her.

We held hands as we went back and forth across the slippery lake, smiling at each other (literately) every five seconds.

She eventually was in the very middle of the lake, just going in a large circle while I was a little ways away.

I suddenly heard a low groaning-creaking sound right before I heard a shattering sound and Nya's scream. I whipped my head around, but there was only a large ragged hole where she was standing only two seconds ago.

* * *

(Nya's POV)

The sudden burst of cold water almost knocked the air from my lungs, and I almost locked up before forcing myself to relax.

I struggled to find the hole where I fell through at, but I couldn't. My clothes were dragging me down, the water getting darker and colder the more I sank.

My eyes were closed, and little bubbles of air escaped through my slightly parted lips. Water was filling my lungs, I realized, but at this point I couldn't think straight.

I passed out right after I felt two familiar arms wrap around me and teleport me to the shore of the lake.

* * *

(Jay's POV)

Nya sneezed violently, shivering uncontrollably as she drew my jacket tighter around her. I got up from the fireplace and sat down next to her, wrapping my arms around her and rubbing her back hard and fast to try to get her warmed up more.

"I'm surprised that you didn't electrocute me," she said in a thin, raspy voice, rubbed raw by the frigid waters.

"I only teleported to get you out of there," I said, "and I wasn't using my actual lightning powers."

Her answer? Five rapid fire sneezes.

After getting her to the shore of the frozen lake, I basically had to strip her of all her layers of shirts (leaving her undershirt alone) so I could do CPR on her, including mouth-to-mouth. (Thank the FSM for Zane and him insisting on all of us learning CPR and what to do in case of emergencies like what happened with Nya.)

Fortunately, there was a little cabin not too far away, which was in perfect condition. Unfortunately, we're currently snowed in. Not like that really matters, anyways, because I could just teleport us back to the _Bounty_, but this is actually the first time in a long time that it was just Nya and I, no one else.

We spent three days there, kissing and snuggling on the couch and playing board games that we found in the closets and kissing and hugging and (this one really wasn't our choice) sleeping in the same bed, so on and so forth.

There was only one bed in the entire cabin, and frankly couches aren't very comfortable to sleep on (sometimes; depends on the company and brand), so we had to. The first night Nya had divided the bed into two halves using pillows and blankets, but in the morning I found her sprawled across me, her head on my chest and her hair a complete mess, so that obviously wasn't going to work, so then the following night, we just decided to heck with the pillows and just snuggle (besides, it's warmer that way). Night three was nothing special.

"The guys are going to send search parties out after us," Nya said on the morning of the fourth day. I groaned and pulled a pillow from the couch onto my lap before flopping my face into it.

"Fine," I said, discarding the pillow and standing up. "Do you want to walk or do you want to take the fast and easy way?"

"Fast and easy way," Nya answered. She stepped lightly over to my and I encased her in a hug before tapping into my true potential and teleporting us back to the _Bounty_.

* * *

(Cole's POV)

"What the _heck_ were you two _thinking_?" Kai shrieked at the top of his lungs, glaring at Jay and Nya, who both had their heads down, but I could see their efforts on trying to keep back a smile, but it was failing kind of horribly.

"Cool it, hothead," I said, folding up the _Ninjago Times_ and placing it on the coffee table before standing up.

I motioned for Jay and Nya to back up a little (which they did), and I stood in front of the furious overprotective Fire Ninja, placing my hands on his shoulders. Jay leaned over to look up at Kai from underneath my left arm, Nya doing the exact same thing on my other side.

"Has it ever occurred to you that the reason _why_ they took that walk was to get a little alone time, something that they can't do with you breathing down their necks? Okay, yes, I'd be worried about my sister missing with her boyfriend for three days, but I wouldn't give them junk for it."

Jay and Nya both nodded their heads in agreement to what I said. Kai scowled at me, gave a scolding glare to Nya and then gave his deluxe ultimate death glare to Jay before turning and leaving, his nose stuck in the air.

"He must be a joy to have around," I commented to Nya.

"Tell me about it," she sighed, shaking her head slightly.

* * *

**Ta da! How did you guys like it?**

**I didn't know what else to do with the end, but that's the first thing of what popped into my head, so I hope that was alright. Sorry for bouncing back and forth between Jay's POV and Nya's.**

**This is Gray, and till the next chapter, I'm out. :)**


	7. Fallen Phoenix, Dulled Lightning (T)

**And here is the next chapter in the Jaya collection!**

**Warning: Contains blood, agony, death, sadness, heart-wrenching grief, and possible anger towards me for writing this.**

**I do not own Ninjago**

* * *

(Nya's POV)

I ducked underneath a sword being swung towards me. The metal blade whistled cleanly over my head, and I stabbed a knife into the snake's exposed belly.

Blood began pouring out of the wound, staining the ground with glistening red liquid. The body fell over, and I lunged for another.

This continued until I was hot and sweaty, my bangs sticking to my forehead underneath my samurai helmet and the fringe of my hair clinging to the back of my sweaty neck.

As hard as I tried, the number of Serpentine kept coming, and eventually I grew too weak to continue fighting.

I slowly retreated as the snakes crept forward, brandishing battle axes, swords, spears, and other weapons, backing up until I felt a wall behind me, halting my progress.

I realized that, unlike the first time, they weren't going to strap me down to a roller coaster. Instead, they were either going to kill me right now or take me back to Pythor for interrogation.

As I considered what would be the better option, a rule so old I had nearly forgotten came up in my mind: When about to be captured or killed in battle, a samurai must perform seppuku to avoid both.

I whimpered, bile rising in the back of my throat. Why, oh why did I agree to become a samurai? Had I of known that this was actually going to happen, I never would have, but as it is, this is what I get for making an agreement whenever I'm only seven years old.

As the multitude of enemies crept closer, I knew I had to make a decision fast. Taking a deep breath, I grabbed my knife, ripped the front off of my armor and fell to my knees.

"You'll never get these secrets," I hissed. And before they could react, I slid the knife into my abdomen before going from left to right.

An burst of unbelievable pain exploded throughout my body, making me cry out because of the amount of hurt.

"She's worthless now," one snake said. "Just leave her." And then they left, leaving me collapsed on the ground, blood pooling out of my stomach, in the most excruciating pain that I've ever felt.

* * *

(Jay's POV)

"Jay!" I flinched as Cole's voice yelled at me through my speaker in my Storm Fighter. "Circle Ninjago City to make sure that the rest of the snakes are gone then meet us at the park."

"Roger that, Captain," I said, unable to suppress the grin in my voice as I spiraled upwards into the blue sky before soaring over Ninjago City.

My radar showed that the pink dots (symbolizing the Serpentine) were leaving rapidly, and that a black, red, and white dot were chasing after them, while another red dot was in the same place.

"Hey, Kai, are you with Cole and Zane?" I asked over my intercom.

"Yeah, why?" His answer was ragged, punctuated by gasps of breath.

"Just checking." I finished my round and began to head towards Nya.

Once I got to her location, I dispelled my Storm Fighter, landing on my feet, the first thing that I saw was a huddled red shape only a few feet away from me. Dread and panic immediately stabbed through me and I ran over to her.

"Nya?" I gently picked her up, turning her onto her back, and she whimpered. I tossed my hood back as I started at the long, ugly gash going across her abdomen, where blood poured out in steady rivulets. My voice choked out, "What happened?"

She coughed, and specks of blood appeared. "Had...to." Her voice was flooded with pain and misery, and what she said next turned my blood to acid. "Jay, you have to put me out of my misery." I was stunned.

"Nya! I can't! I couldn't live with myself afterwards."

"Please," she whispered, and I felt my heart being torn in two. It was either watch her die an excruciating death with her in my arms knowing that I could have done something about it, or live with myself afterwards knowing that I killed her just because she asked me to. As I stared down at my dying girlfriend, a third option came to mind.

"If I do that, I'll kill myself afterwards," I said, "because I can't live with the guilt of knowing what I did." And without waiting for her to respond, I leaned down and gently kissed her while sliding her blood-covered dagger from her hand, the hilt made slippery by the metallic-smelling red liquid.

I moved so that I was able to get a clear aim before bringing the knife down, where it plunged straight into her heart. Her body immediately went limp, and then I buried the same knife into my stomach.

* * *

(Cole's POV)

"When in doubt, just follow the nindroid and his bird," Kai gasped as we ran at full sprint after Zane, who was leading us on the fastest route to get to Jay and Nya. We weren't getting any response from either of them, but I had made the comment that they were too busy kissing to answer any of our calls, but Kai threw me a glare at that, and I just shrugged.

Ahead of us by three feet, Zane skidded to a halt at the entrance of an alley, and once we joined him, what we saw made us freeze. Next to me, Kai pulled his hood down, his mouth slightly open and his eyes wide with shock as we stared at the heart-wrenching scene in front of us.

"Please tell me that this isn't real," he whispered, but we all knew that it was.

Jay was sitting on his heels, bent over a bloody figure who he was cradling with in one arm while the hand belonging to his other arm was hidden in the curve of his stomach. It took me a second to figure out who it was, but when I did, it must have been the exact same time that Kai did, because he let out the loudest grief-filled scream that I've ever heard.

The three of us surged forward, and then we could hear Jay saying under his breath repeatedly, "Just let me die, just let me die, just let me die…"

"Jay?" Zane knelt down in front of him and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. The Lightning Ninja looked up at him and said, "She asked me to. And now I can't live with myself." His head dropped down, and his shoulders slumped, never to rise again.

* * *

(Zane's POV)

Over the next few days, Kai was in a fit of misery, never doing any of his habitual things, like playing Fist-to-Face 2 or any of that.

It was strangely silent on the Bounty without Jay, and everything seem to turn undeniably masculine, and then I realized exactly what Nya did to brighten up the Bounty, and without her support and Jay's continuous talking, it felt weird without both of them.

After that horrific day, we've never stopped thinking about the fallen phoenix and the dulled lightning.

* * *

**Mind you, I have the flu right now, and when that happens my brain comes up with weird ideas, like this.**

**I should also mention that samurai back in ancient Japan would actually perform seppuku in order to avoid capture by the enemy or to prevent dishonor on their family name, and so when I found out about that, I thought about Nya having to do it, and thus this was born_, _so that was an actual procedure that was apparently so agonizing that the samurai who performed that would beg another samurai to cut his head off, but I decided to skip over that little part for specific reasons.  
**

**And does the title for this one make sense?**

**The next Jaya chapter won't be as bad as this, I promise.**

**This is Gray, and until next time, I'm out.**

**(P.S.: New poll on my profile, so go check it out. Thanks.)**


	8. Storm-hunting (K Plus) (Bonus included)

**I figured it was time for an update for this collection, and I apologize for killing them both last chapter, but I was under the influence of a mutated version of Influenza B, which messes up my brain because of 103.9 degree fevers, dry and hacking coughs, and other unpleasant crap that you get when you're extremely sick. -_-**

**So, to make up for that, I also included a bonus. Poetry is _not_ my strong suit, but cut me some slack, I tried.**

**I do not own Jaya in any way.**

* * *

(Nya)

I snuggled closer to Jay, tightening my grip around his waist. We were currently flying over Ninjago on Wisp's back, and I just loved how the greens, browns, and cities blended together to form a type of quilt pattern.

The wind whistled in my ears as Wisp dove into a steep nosedive, tucking his wings in against his body. Jay's body tensed, and we both let out loud whoops as the ground spiraled closer and closer.

"Wisp!" Jay shouted over the rushing wind, and immediately the Lightning Dragon snapped out his wings. The wind caught in them, filling them with air and slowing our descent to a large degree before pushing down powerfully once and sending us soaring through the skies of summer once more.

"Hey, Nya, you don't mind if we go through a storm, do you?" Jay called over his shoulder to me.

"You didn't tell me we were going storm-hunting!" I yelped, and Jay's shoulders and back began to shake uncontrollably with laughter. "Jay, I don't wanna get soaking wet! Kai's gonna _kill _us when we get back!"

"Actually, he gave me permission to take you storm-hunting," my boyfriend responded coolly. "He thought you needed the extra fresh air, as you're cooped up too much inside now, it seems like."

"Storm-hunting of all _things!_" I moaned, and Jay started laughing again.

"Hey, Wisp, how much farther until the nearest storm?" he asked his dragon.

_Um, are you blind or something? It's straight ahead by a mile, and approaching at forty miles an hour,_ Wisp answered in our minds. Sure enough, a massive storm was right in front of us.

Lightning crackled inside the bellies of the large black clouds, thunder rumbling in a sound so deep it made my teeth buzz. The amount of raw electricity was so large that the hairs on the back of my neck, arms and legs stood straight up, and I quickly pulled my hair up into a hasty, rather stumpy, ponytail, knowing full well what would happen if I didn't.

"You ready?" Jay sounded excited, and I sighed.

"Jay, if I get struck by lightning, I'll kill you," I informed him. He just simply turned his head and looked over his right shoulder at me and replied with, "But you'll miss me if you kill me, so I wouldn't do that if I were you." His blue eyes shone with innocence, but I could see the ever-present laughter flashing too.

"So, you ready?" He repeated his question.

"Sure," I said (just a little sarcastically), resisting another sigh. Couldn't wait to get soaking wet.

* * *

(Jay)

Rain lashed against my face in cold torrents, plastering my clothes to my body and my hair to my scalp. I narrowed my eyes as a particularly large white-hot bolt of charged lightning streaked past. Thunder followed instantaneously, echoing in my ears long after it had ended.

Wisp swerved left and right, up and down to avoid lightning as it escaped from its cloud prison. Every hair on my body was standing up, due to the high quantity of pure, raw energy that made me feel alive; I was literally in my element.

Nya was pressed up against me as close as she possibly could, her face buried in between my shoulder blades, mumbling something about hating storm-hunting. (Okay, so it wasn't actually storm-hunting, but frankly, we didn't know what else to call it, and besides, it's catchy.)

After a half-hour of being in the belly of the storm, Wisp folded his wings in against his body, and we began to drop out of the clouds. Soon we were out of the storm and in the warm rays of the sun, which was glaringly bright after being in the dark clouds for so long.

Nya was shivering with cold by the time we got back to the _Bounty_, and everyone was waiting for us on the deck.

"Well, how was it?" Cole asked us once we had slid off of Wisp's back, and I had said good-bye to him.

"Freaking cold, that's how it was!" Nya shrieked from where she was standing, shivering and dripping wet. She turned to her brother. "Kai, you _know_ how much I don't like storm-hunting, so _why_ did you let Jay take me storm-hunting with him?"

Kai had crossed his arms over his chest, looking bored and slightly irritated. "You know, for a little sister, you're quite demanding."

Nya's face turned a deep angry red, and I just calmly moved behind Zane, who had fortunately chosen to be next to me. She was either going to unsheathe her claws on Kai or me, and frankly, she beats me up worse than she does her brother.

"Okay! Okay, fine. I let him take you storm-hunting, that way the two of you wouldn't have to worry about me breathing down your necks, alright, Sis?" Kai admitted as he was being stared down (or, if you want to be technical, up) by Nya. She turned her head to look at me. "Is that true, Jay?"

"One hundred percent, Nya," I answered sweetly, standing on my tiptoes and peering over Zane's shoulder as well as I could. She narrowed her eyes at me before stalking away with a final comment: "I'm going to go change. I hate being in wet clothes."

Once she had left, I made my own comment.

"Believe it or not, she's actually really cute whenever she gets mad."

* * *

**(BONUS)**

Nya

Strong, formidable

Fearless, smart, courageous

Phoenix, fire, lightning, dragon

Funny, fierce, scary*

Fast, scaredy-cat

Jay

*Note: Scary when extremely mad whenever something happens to Nya. He will come after you, and that will probably be the last thing that ever happens to you. You have been warned…

* * *

**How was the bonus? Was it good? Like I said earlier, poetry is not my strong suit, and it does _not_ have to rhyme. (I had to add the "Note" thing, too. Don't ask why, I just had to.)**

**So, I hope that this chapter was adequate enough to make up for the horrific events that happened in the previous chapter. And don't forget to review and say what you thought of it. :)**

**Till next time, I'm Gray, and I'm signing out. :)**


	9. The Spare Room (T)

**Apparently, you guys want another ****_Thunderstorm_**** type of thing. Well, wish granted! :D**

**But before I begin, just lemme say a few things...**

**Okay, I'm sorry if I've been kind of M.I.A., but I couldn't really have any control over that. Second, I had pretty much no idea what to have in this particular chapter, but I found some romance novels and let's just say that whenever I read romance novels, you can't get me out the book until I'm done reading it, so you've also got that to thank/blame. Third (and this is an extreme plus) I finally got a new laptop after my first one crashed last December, so this will help a lot in my writing/updating schedule. And fourth, yes, NinjaofLightning, I am still writing these. :)  
**

**Okay, enough said.**

**Warning: Rated T for some shirtless-ness (but it's not bad) and for the usual suggestive themes that usually comes whenever I write Jaya chapters that are rated T.**

**I don't own Ninjago.**

* * *

(Nya's POV)

"Holy crap! What the heck?"

"Darn it!"

"You little offspring-"

"Don't you dare even finish that sentence, Cole!"

"Like I was going to, Kai. Geez, hothead."

"What was that, mountain?"

"For the love of Pete, Kai..."

"Enough of the insults, boys," I interrupted before things could turn nasty. The game paused, and three heads turned to look at me. Lloyd, Kai, and Cole (in order of their speech).

"Stay out of this, Nya," Kai said as he resumed the game.

"This is man's work," Lloyd added, his fingers flying across the controls.

"Yup," was Cole's simple answer.

I rolled my eyes and then got up, leaving Zane to babysit and to supervise.

As I studied the cover of my book, I accidentally bumped into Jay on the way to my room. His eyes were gorgeous as always, and he looked so calm in his jeans, white T-shirt, blue zip-up jacket with the single white stripe, and blue Nike running shoes.

"Sorry, Jay, I didn't see you," I apologized. He shrugged.

"No problem," he answered, for once not tripping over his own tongue.

"Are you okay?" I asked, suspicious. He was calm and not energized, and he wasn't stammering like he usually did when talking to me.

He looked at me, puzzled. "Why wouldn't I be okay? I mean, I feel fine, other than the fact that it hasn't been eventful in any case in Ninjago City. So I feel a little restless, but that's only because I don't know what to do with all the extra energy I have." An idea sparked in my mind, and I found myself thinking, _What are you thinking, girl? Kissing isn't a way to take care of boredom...however, if it'll make him happy, then maybe it's okay._

I flung my arms around his neck, pressing my lips roughly against his. He recoiled by the suddenness of my action, but he responded, putting his arms around my waist and pulling me closer to him.

The door to the spare room was open and conveniently right there, so Jay picked me up a little and then walked backwards into it, kicking the door shut with his heel.

My fingers were tangled in his soft, silky hair, and I found myself reveling the way he tasted: Sharp and fresh, like a crisp, clean rain. He was _delicious_.

The wall hit my back, and his kisses grew hungrier and more intense with each passing second. His hands on my hips, the way he lightly nuzzled my mouth, chin, and neck, just everything about him made my blood sing with a hot, fiery passion. It's a shame he didn't have cat ears and a tail, but hey, he was perfect just the way he was. After all, like I told him who-knows-how long ago, _You are the best you._

His hand cupped the nape of my neck and tilted my head backwards. With his other arm around my waist and pulling me tightly against him, he began to apply soft, hot kisses to my neck. I arched my neck and back, and he took that as a sign to goad him on further.

The longer we kissed, the more intense the passion grew. The more intense the passion grew, the greater the feeling of desperation I felt. I felt desperate to make Jay mine, and somewhere through my pleasure-hormone-filled brain a thought flashed across my mind: _If this is me, then how does Jay feel?_

* * *

(Jay's POV)

Why was this so hard? I was struggling on trying to keep from going to far, but yet I wanted to, I _needed_ to. Nya was so beautiful that it was making me go nuts right now, and some really weird yet strangely natural feeling-desire was slowly tightening its grip on me; I wanted to claim her as mine.

Her hands gripped handfuls of my hair, pulling my head from her mouth to her neck. I kissed her pulse, and it throbbed under my lips. I'll admit, I feel like it's a shame that I wasn't a vampire right now. Not the glittery fairies that call themselves vampires, but the real deal kind of vampire.

I kissed her hard on the mouth, and I secretly savored her delicious taste: Sweet, like sun-ripened strawberries. (They were that exact color, too.) My tongue parted them, and she responded.

I was so caught up in the moment that I lost track of the time and where we had migrated to. Whenever we took a brief break of about fifteen seconds, I realized that we were on the bed, I was pinning her down, my waist was tucked up in between her legs, I had her wrists pinned above her head, and, to top it off, we were both shirtless.

Okay, let me clarify something first before you all get the wrong idea: Nya was wearing a black tanktop. I was completely bare-chested. And she was wearing a black tanktop...

Once our fifteen-second-long break was over, we delved back into the passionate kissing. And somewhere in that fog, I managed to glance at the digital clock that was set on the nightstand. The time made me stop and stare at it. _Holy crap...have we really been doing this for _that_ long?_

With some extreme difficulty, I managed to slowly break off the last kiss and stop. With my lower lip in between my teeth, I gazed down into Nya's large ebony black eyes. Her face was flushed slightly, and I slowly dragged myself off her. Sitting on the edge of the bed, I reached down and picked up my undershirt and tee shirt, as well as her tunic.

She hugged it to her chest, not looking at me as she sat next to me. She didn't say anything, but it was pretty clear what she was thinking: _How the heck did I lose my shirt?_ Well, it might have been something like that, I don't know, because I'm a guy and she's a girl, and we all know that there could be several interpretations of a girl's mood at any given moment.

"Do you think Kai's going to kill us?" she asked, tugging on her shirt. She glanced at me out of the corner of her eye.

I thought for a second. "Well, I frankly don't give a crap about what he thinks about us." I put my arm around her waist, and lightly kissed her temple.

* * *

**And there you have it, guys. Did you enjoy it? Naturally, tell me in the reviews.**

**About the glittery fairy/vampire comment, I apologize if I offended any _Twilight_ fans.**

**Well, this is Gray and until next time, I'm out. :)  
**


	10. Date Night (T)

**And it is now time for another Jaya one-shot! :D**

**BTW, this is in Jay's POV the _whole_ time, so this should be good...despite the fact that I wrote this in about ten or so minutes. Nonetheless.**

**I do not own Ninjago...at all.**

* * *

"Alright, now you two behave, or else," Kai threatened (uh, reminded) us as he, Cole, Zane, and Lloyd headed to the deck.

"Yes, Kai, we know," Nya sighed. "We'll be good, I promise." The two exchanged a quick hug, and then he and the other males disappeared onto the deck.

Nya and I turned to each, and we couldn't help but grin.

"Finally, some alone time," I said as I placed my hands on her hips and pulled her close to me, lightly rubbing the tip of my nose against hers.

She giggled and then pushed me away. "Movie and dinner first, kiss later."

* * *

I groaned. "Couldn't you have chosen a less violent movie, Nya?"

"What? I thought you liked _Braveheart_," Nya said, reaching for the cherry bowl and plucking a large, juicy-looking dark red cherry from the top.

"I've never even _seen_ it! How can I like something if I've never even seen it?"

"It might have been Cole that I was thinking of," she said in a thoughtful voice, reaching for a third cherry. "Either him or Kai. But who cares about them right now?" The last part she said while turning her head and looking at me before sliding yet another cherry into her mouth. My eyebrow twitched at that for some reason, and I quickly returned my attention to the T.V.

Every now and then I glanced at Nya from the corner of my eye, and her lips getting darker and darker with each cherry. Whenever we finally stopped the movie halfway and got our dinner (corn-on-the-cob, mashed potatoes, and ham; courtesy of Zane), some melted butter ran from Nya's corn to her wrist. Knowing that she had my full attention, she slowly licked the trail of butter from her wrist, across her fingers, and up the entire length of the cob. My nose twitched this time, and I focused on eating my dinner and watching the movie.

Approximately ninety-one minutes later (hey, I _did_ say that we stopped halfway through the movie, didn't I?), Nya had eaten so many cherries that her lips were stained a color that reminded me slightly of blood (but it also might have been the lighting tricking me), and I couldn't help but wonder exactly how strongly of cherries they tasted like. So, I kissed her.

As I suspected; too much like cherries, not enough like strawberries. But the way she responded by burying her hands in my hair made me relish the taste of her lips, and so I deepened the kiss.

"I thought we said we would behave," she said once we were both out of oxygen and needed a quick air break.

"We did," I agreed, "but we didn't say we wouldn't kiss a little, now did we?" Before she could answer, I had my mouth against hers once more.

* * *

Feeling her warm, smooth, lithe body beneath mine made me shiver as I kissed her arched and exposed neck. Her pulse throbbed beneath my lips, and I really wished I was a vampire right now, but instead all I could do was slowly move up her neck to the underside of her jaw and then over to her mouth. I took her lower lip in between my teeth and ran the tip of my tongue slowly across it. Her body arched up against mine, and I pressed my own harder against hers.

We were so busy kissing that I didn't realize that Nya was on top of me, her smooth and toned legs straddling my waist, with her hands curled in my shirt and kissing me. Of course, I didn't realize that my arms were wrapped around her waist, but what broke through the thick, passion-filled fog in my head was a gasp from the doorway instantaneously followed by scuffling.

Nya and I both looked at the doorway and saw Kai, his face so red that it matched his shirt perfectly, being restrained by Zane and Lloyd with Cole latching onto the back of the Hothead's shirt and then pulling him out of the doorway.

"You said you would behave?" Kai shrieked at the top of his lungs.

"And we are! In a certain sense. Nya muttered the last part under her breath before turning back to me.

And let's just say that we could still hear Kai's yelling and swearing for the next ten or so minutes.

* * *

**Ta da! How was this? Probably not as good as the last one, but still.  
**

**By the way, _Braveheart_ is in fact a really good movie, too. Just a random statement that I'm throwing out there. :)**

**Review, have a good day/night, and till next time, this is Gray and I'm out! :)**


	11. Date Night 2 (T)

**On behalf of PrincessOfAtlantis101, I shall do a second chapter for this! :D Besides, I think it's about time that I did a second chapter to something in this collection, right?**

**Please don't question me about the first part for this. I felt like I had to, okay? (Okay, so I probably didn't exactly _have_ to, but still...this is probably how it would play out in the real world. Correct me if I'm wrong.) Besides, there's a reason for it.  
**

**This will be good...and I also don't own Ninjago.**

* * *

(Lloyd's POV)

"Kai, just calm down!" I said soothingly. "They were just kissing."

"On the freaking bloody couch! And did you see the way they were freaking bloody positioned?" Kai snarled, still struggling to get out of Cole's restraint. The bulky teenager inhaled deeply before filling his cheeks with air, pursuing his lips, and then exhaling slowly.

"Cool it, Hothead," Cole said. "You need to give Nya and Jay a little bit more leash than what you have them currently on, got that?"

"But if I do, then before too long they'll probably start having sex!" Kai protested, and Cole and I both flinched slightly at that.

"To put your mind at ease, Kai, they are not willing to go that far." Zane stood up and towered over Kai. "Yes, they may have some passionate moments at times, like tonight for example, but they are not willing, or perhaps I should say _wanting_ instead, to go that far. Yes, Jay may want to, but he loves her too much to let that happen." What Zane needed at that moment was a pair of thin wire spectacles to push back up onto the bridge of his nose with his finger and cross his arms like a boss, and that would have complete the picture.

"And how do you know that?" Kai finally managed to get free of Cole's restraint and stood toe-to-toe with Zane. There was no mistaking the challenge in his voice, and Cole and I exchanged looks.

"You know, Kai, if you actually took the time to observe them carefully enough, it's pretty obvious that Jay loves Nya too much," I said before Zane could say anything. "If it ever came to it, Jay would _die_ to save Nya."

"Yeah, that's fact." We all jumped and spun to face Jay, who was leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest. His blue eyes shone with a light that matched his face: serious and intense. He straightened up and walked over to us until he was side-by-side with Zane, arms still crossed.

"Kai, I want you to look me in the eye and see if I'm lying to you whenever I say what I'm about to tell you." Kai reluctantly looked into Jay's eyes, and the Lightning Ninja put both his hands on the Fire Ninja's shoulders.

* * *

(Kai's POV)

"Kai, I want you to know that I would do whatever it takes to protect your sister," Jay began. "I don't care if it means throwing myself off a cliff or leaping in front of her and taking a thousand bullets. If it means saving her, I'll do it. I'll do it gladly, knowing that she'll be safe.

"She is my all, my everything. I put her above myself, and I don't think of using her. Instead, I think of loving her. Yes, there are times when the feelings and emotions start to come in, but it's a battle using the will and self-restraint to combat those wants. Yes, Nya is brave and smart and beautiful, but what guy doesn't want a girl that's brave, smart, and beautiful? Because of that, I want to forever protect her from those who _would_ use her for their own self-gratification.

"Kai, you have to trust me to be alone with your sister. I won't hide it, every time we're alone, just her and I, I really want to kiss her, but it's how I decide what to do that matters in the end: Am I going to give in to what I want, or am I going to restrain myself and say, _Not now_? But you're scared of what might happen to her whenever she's not in the room or whenever you're not by her side. You're scared of losing her, just as any good brother would after losing his mother in childbirth and his father in a fire, but Kai, you have to understand what I'm trying to tell you.

"And don't just trust us to behave when it's just her and I, alone and together; you have to trust that I'll have her back at any given moment and that I'll be ready at a second's notice to defend her. If it means sacrificing myself to the point that all my bones are broken, my lifeblood is pouring out onto the ground, and Nya's holding me in her arms, crying, if it means sacrificing myself to the point of _death_, I will freaking _do it._ For Nya, I would do _anything_ and _everything_.

"Now, after all that you've heard, look in my eyes and see if I would dare lie straight to your face about this."

I had been looking at Jay in the eyes the whole time, but this time I concentrated hard and stared right into them. People say that the eyes are the windows to the soul, and I had to agree with that; I could clearly see Jay's soul reflected in his eyes, and I knew deep within my heart that Jay would give up his own life to save Nya's.

Jay's soul was hardened with determination and a fiery kind of love that could only be described as _agape_. He really would do anything to save her, and I found myself admiring him for that.

The longer I looked into his eyes, the more I realized how empty I actually was compared to him. He was annoying and had a tendency of talking too much and too fast, yes, but that was external. Internally, he was overflowing with love and admiration for Nya.

My eyebrow twitched, and I finally couldn't stand to look into his eyes any longer, so I dropped my gaze. If telepathic communication was possible, then Jay and I just experienced it firsthand for ourselves.

"Now do you believe me? Now do you finally trust me after pouring my heart and soul out about my feelings for Nya?" Jay asked, his face and voice still serious.

"No doubt about it," I answered, and my voice came out a slight pitch higher than normal and slightly strangled. "Yeah, I do. I definitely do now."

Jay exhaled, and the tense seriousness faded from him. He grinned at me like a Cheshire Cat, and said, "Just wait until you get a girlfriend, then you'll understand what it's like."

He patted me on the shoulder twice and then proceeded to his bunk and then started changing from jeans and a tee shirt to his PJs.

* * *

**Okay, that's it. I'm going to start a story based on this. I felt it coming on, and now I'm deciding that I'm going to act on it. But what am I going to call it, though...? (I am open to any ideas for titles if you by any chance want to see a story be based off this.)  
**

**Well, as always, review and tell me what you thought of it. I'm anxious to hear what you guys have to say about this particular chapter! :)  
**

**Have a good day/night and till next time, I'm out. :)**


	12. Jay's Sick Day (K Plus)

**So, I've been wanting to do this idea for a while now, but I've never really gotten around to writing it. Well, here it is! :D And interestingly, this particular scenario was requested by Angel Star Ninja, so I hope this is good! :)  
**

**I do not own Ninjago.**

* * *

(Nya's POV)

"Hey, have any of you seen Jay today?" I asked the guys at the dining room table for breakfast.

"He woke up in the middle of the night, mumbling something about stuffy noses and that kind of stuff before going to the bathroom," Kai said. "Haven't seen him since then."

My nose twitched. "Okay, Cole, was it your stuff that you made for dinner last night that caused Jay to get sick?"

"What? No!" Cole exclaimed, "I stopped cooking a long time ago, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, after that incident in which you glued our mouths shut with your clam chowder, I remember that," Kai added. Cole glowered at my brother, and Zane silently intervened by placing waffles on each of their plates.

I sighed. "Well, might as well look check up on him."

"He might be contagious, Nya, so be careful," Zane warned me. I cocked an eyebrow at him, but then nodded once before standing up and disappearing into the hallway.

* * *

"Jay?" I called through the door of the guys' bathroom. "Can I come in?"

There was silence for a moment, and then the door opened to reveal a pale-faced Jay who was still in his PJs.

"Hi, Nya," he said in a hoarse whisper. I had to strain my ears to hear him.

"Jay, what the heck?"

"'s not my fault I'm sick," he complained before turning his head and coughing a thick, wet cough. He spit out into the sink a large glob of who-knows-what and then turned on the faucet to wash it down the drain.

"Come over here and sit down," I commanded him as I guided him to the toilet and plopped him down on top of the lid. He stared at me as I closed the door and crouched down, opening the cupboard doors beneath the sink and reaching in and grabbing something.

"What-" He started, but I popped the thermometer into his mouth and then began pouring cherry-flavored liquid medicine into a small, plastic cup that comes with every thing of liquid medicine and then filling the blue plastic glass with fresh water. I waited with my arms crossed over my chest and towering over Jay while waiting for the thermometer to finish.

When it beeped, signaling that it was finished, I looked down at it and then informed my sick boyfriend that he had a fever of 103.9 degrees.

"Okay, that is it," I stated as I handed him the medicine and then grabbed his hand and led him out the bathroom. "You are staying in bed until I say so. Now in the meantime, I'm going to go get Zane and see if he can deduce what exactly that you have, and you just get some sleep."

"Hey," he managed, "thanks." And then disappeared into the room that he shared with the other guys.

* * *

(Jay's POV)

"What does he have, and how long will it last?" Nya questioned Zane once he was done with his inspection.

"It appears that he has a mutated strain of Influenza B, and that typically lasts somewhere around three to five days," he replied. Nya chewed her lower lip before placing a cool, wet washcloth against my forehead.

"And what do you mean that it's mutated?"

"The virus has somehow managed to mutate so that the vaccine has little to no effect against it." He looked down at me. "Yes or no: Have you gotten the vaccine shot?

I shook my head. It might have been the fever making me delusional, but I could have sworn that Zane frowned and glared at me at the same time. Yeah, I think the fever's gone to my head...

Zane stood up. "Nya, you have your orders. And Jay, do not do anything stupid that would cause you to become even sicker than what you already are." And with that, he turned and left, Nya shutting the door behind him.

"Well, you heard him. And whatever Doctor Zane says goes." She moved the washcloth just long enough to place a light, quick kiss against my burning forehead before replacing it, and then she too turned and started for the door. "I'll be back to check on you in a little while. Please, do try and get some decent sleep, okay? Call me if you need anything."

* * *

(Jay's POV...still)

Zane _lied_ whenever he said that it would last somewhere between three and five days. It wasn't until seven days later (one whole _freaking_ week!) that I began to feel more of my normal self. And in those Underworld-filled days I was sleeping, and when I wasn't sleeping I was coughing, blowing my nose, trying to breath through my blocked nostrils and my mucus-filled lungs, and drinking lots and lots of water, hot tea, and Emergin-C (or however the heck it's spelled) packets while taking some thing called Tami-flu. Two times a day, once in the morning and once at night, and thank God for Tami-flu, because that stuff started kicking the crap out of the stupid virus within a day of starting it.

"Hey, glad to see you up," Cole said as I managed into the living room. "Feel better?"

"I don't feel like I was attached to the back of a car and then got dragged behind it as it drove on bumpy roads anymore, if that's what you mean," I responded. Man, my voice was sounding better, although my throat was still raw and tender and felt like I had a cat gouging its claws down the whole length of my esophagus every time I swallowed, but that was still coming along.

"Yep, that's our Jay," Kai commented, turning his head to look at Lloyd, who looked up from his manga book long enough to nod once at me before delving back into the world of _Fairy Tail_.

Nya came over and hugged me for a brief three seconds before disappearing into the kitchen, saying over her shoulder "I'll make you some hot tea."

"Aww, I wish I had a girlfriend like her," Cole complained, looking jealous from where he was sitting on the couch. "You're a lucky man, Jay. You are one lucky man to have Nya."

I grinned. "I know. And let's not forget that she's awesome...and that she's also mine, so hands off her, Cole, or so help me I will sic Kai on you. Got that?"

"Since you said _sic_, woof! Want me to wag my tail and start panting with my tongue out now?" Kai said.

"No, thank you, Kai. But thank you so much for that generous offer of yours."

* * *

**Okay, so Jay had the exact same thing that _I_ had whenever I wrote that _Fallen Phoenix, Dulled Lightning_ fic back in January. (And about the _getting dragged around by a car_ thing is exactly what it felt like. And seriously, thank God for Tami-flu.)  
**

**Well, that's all I have to say for now. Bye-bye, and don't forget to review! :D**


	13. Sweatshirts (K)

**...I actually have no idea where this came up from. Honestly, I don't. Maybe it's because I was wearing a size-L sweatshirt and my Jaya Socks (explained in the actual chapter). Maybe it's because I was bored. Maybe it's because I figured that it was time for an update. ;)**

**Thank you all for your reviews, they mean so much to me. :)**

**This chapter isn't my best work, I feel like, but I tried and the last time I actually put some effort into it was about six days ago.**

**I don't own Ninjago.**

* * *

(Nya's POV)

I snuck into Jay's room and rummaged through his closet, searching for one of his sweatshirts. As any good girlfriend, I liked stealing my boyfriend's sweatshirts and wearing them. The problem was that whenever I wore athletic shorts (the few and the rare times that I did) and then I wore his L-sized sweatshirts is that the hem would fall down past my butt just enough to look like I was wearing no shorts on underneath.

Since it was one of those days with the extremely thick fog, the mist/drizzling of rain, just one of those perfect fall days that just makes you want to curl up on the couch with your significant other and just snuggle up to each other. Doing nothing but just cuddling and enjoying the peace and quiet in the living room area.

I pulled his Dri-Fit blue sweatshirt with yellow designs on it down over my head. Like always, the sleeves fell over my hands and it went down past my butt. But hold the phone; I'm in yoga pants this time and not athletic shorts! (Yeah, don't ask.) Snuggled up in his sweatshirt, I slunk out of the guys' room and poked my head into the game room. Cole and Kai were engaged in a furious battle with something in the game, both leaning forward and their gazes fixed on the TV screen while Lloyd was curled in the corner reading Fullmetal Alchemist (judging from the front cover, it was volume four). But no sign of Jay.

With a sigh I withdrew my head from the door and proceeded down to the kitchen, hoping to score some hot Lemon Lift tea.

"Hi, Zane," I said as I wandered into the kitchen. He turned his head to look at me.

"Hello, Nya," he answered graciously before turning back to the batch of cookies he was making. Ah, gotta love Zane and his cooking habits.

"Hey, have you seen Jay anywhere?" I asked as I turned the electric teapot on and got out a teabag and one of my favorite mugs.

"I saw him going into the engine room, but that was fifteen or so minutes ago," the Ice Ninja replied, his pale gaze fixed on spooning the correct amount of cookie dough onto the metal cookie sheet.

"Alright, I'll be back." With that, I left the kitchen and headed down to the door that went down into the engine room, realizing with a sigh that I needed to put on at least a pair of slippers on so I didn't get oil, grease, and other stuff on my blue-and-red fuzzy socks (which Cole joking named my Jaya Socks one day a few months ago).

Sure enough, there he was. With his back turned towards me, he didn't notice me until I had placed my arms around his narrow waist.

"I've been looking for you, Jay," I said, releasing his waist. He turned around and I noticed that the blue long-sleeved shirt he was wearing was one of the tighter athletic ones that he wore when he usually went running every morning. That as well as well as a pair of jeans worn to absolute comfortable perfection.

"Oh, I didn't know," he answered, "And why are you wearing one of my sweatshirts again?" The last part was said in an exasperated sigh.

"Because you have just some of the best dang soft and comfortable sweatshirts on this ship," I replied, "That, and I'm also your girlfriend, which kind of gives me permission to steal your sweatshirts." He shook his head helplessly.

"What am I going to do with you?" he said to no one in particular. I smiled.

"You're going to love me forever, that's what you're going to do," I said sweetly, and his dark blue eyes gazed down into my black ones.

"Yes, I suppose there's no other way to avoid it," he sighed, a light smile gracing his lips as he pulled me into a hug. Pressed against his lean and toned body, I closed my eyes and snuggled against him, my ear pressed against his chest and right over his heart. He was warm, too, and he smelled absolutely intoxicating, like the air during a desperately needed rain.

I felt all snuggly and warm, being in one of his sweatshirts and then being hugged by him. His arms were around my waist, holding me close to him.

There's nothing like hugging your boyfriend (who truly is electrifying) on a rainy day, now is there?

* * *

**All of the chapters for this story I have written while wearing said Jaya Socks. I am not even kidding. (Yeah, I'm weird that way...)**

**Well, since I feel like my usual conclusion statement is starting to get a little old, here's the new one: Good day/night, have a pleasant week, and I'll see you guys back here next time. :)**


End file.
